Little Tooth
by invatercat
Summary: Baby Tooth is transformed and forced to live from the ages of 5 to 20 as a human before she's reunited with The Guardians. During all that she is sucked into the horrifying secrets of Little Apple Orphanage, a place that is deadly to all children who enters it's halls. It's her turn to be a guardian, MiM naming her or not, and the children of L.A.O. will NOT die forgotten!
1. Chapter 1

Baby Tooth smiled, watching her mother, The Tooth Fairy, give orders to her sisters. She was waiting for her last order of the day, as she has attended many orders this past 24 hours. She was tired, but she loved doing this just as much as her mother. Once her mother turned to her to give her an order, she paid full attention.

"Savannah Georgia, United States. 11 year old, Alexis Hamilton. It's her baby front tooth, so keep it safe!" Her mother instructed.

Baby Tooth nodded her head and squeaked, saluting to her mother. Her mother giggled and saluted back. Baby Tooth then flew off at high speeds towards her last destination. Her wings fluttered and her feathers felt the nice, cool wind as she flew. In no time she found herself crossing an ocean, the night sky and The man in the Moon above her. She gazed at the stars that shined in her eyes.

She reached land and flew across a few towns before reaching Savannah Georgia. It was very quiet, and after a long day, it was just what she needed. She noticed one or two birds in the trees, but not a lot of animals were out now. She reached Savannah and quickly found the house she was looking for.

Flying into a crack in the little girl's window, she saw Alexis Hamilton sleeping peacefully in her bed. She didn't dive straight under the pillow to find the tooth, but instead sighed and watched the girl a little. Her soft snores were cute and the way she was huddled into the bed. Too bad, sooner or later she'd be a lost light on their globe. She was 11, and as the years go by, she'll soon be a teen soon.

Shaking her head, she flew under the pillow and grabbed the tooth, leaving a quarter behind. She put the tooth in a small pouch and flew out the window and into the night.

But Baby Tooth had only flown over a nearby forest just as something stopped her. Ahead of her was a small, yet bright light. She squeaked and tilted her head in confusion. What was this? Suddenly she realized that it was headed right for her, as it was flying at high speeds. She squeaked in surprise and turned around to fly away. But that didn't help her. It was faster and it was as if it targeted her.

Baby Tooth was very tired by now and could not fly forever. She turned to see if the mysterious light had vanished only to find that it was right there, in front of her. It crashed into her, and some sort or pain entered her body. She screeched, falling to the ground below…

-…-

Baby Tooth's eyes fluttered opened and she gasped for breath. She felt cold and she shivered. She then remembered everything that had last happened. She looked up at the sky to see it was still night. Great, her mother would not suspect a thing. Not yet. She was going to take off an fly, but nothing happened. Then she realized she felt…different. Heavier and not as small. Everything looked a little bigger.

"Hmmm…" She made a noise, which surprised herself. Grabbing at her mouth, she was not greeted by a beck that she normally had. She felt…lips. Soft lips, like humans have. She felt around her face to find her nose was different, she had ears, and her feathers were not there.

Looking down, she saw feet. Human feet. No feathers, but she did have a dress. A blue, aqua, green, purple, and pink dress. The colors were faded and the edges were ripped, but her sleeves were long and her dress stopped at her knees. She had a rope which was a belt, and attached to the belt was a pouch. Looking inside the pouch, she found a bunch of quarters and a tooth. Alexis' tooth.

By now, she knew she was human, and by the looks of it, around the age of 5. Whatever the light was, it turned her from a small tooth fairy into a small human child. Now, she wondered, what does her hair look like? She started to walk around, remembering where she came from. Once past a few trees, she began to see streets. She started running, but tripped. It hurt, making tears blur her eyes. She knew what this was. It was crying. But she could not let herself do that.

She got right back up and ran forward. Once she got to the streets, she walked past two buildings and out of an alley. It was dark and her child-likeness was getting the best of her. She was scared and had no way in contacting her mother. She passed closed stores, amazed of what she saw in the windows. She passed by a mirror shop and stopped to see her reflection.

Her eyes were purple, just as they always were. They were big and beautiful. Her hair was long and straight, colored with the colors of her feathers (dark blue, aqua, green, purple, yellow, pink) but so dim that it looked almost completely gray. Her face dirty from being in the forest and for tripping, as well as her knees and the end of her dress. She looked homeless and a wreck.

"Little girl!" She heard someone trying to get her attention and gasped, turning towards the sound.

Behind her was a tall lady who wore a business suit. She had glasses and her hair, which was brown, was tired up in a bun. She bent down to look at Baby Tooth, who looked up at her.

"Little girl, are you alright?" She asked. She looked friendly, so Baby Tooth decided to trust her. Baby Tooth shook her head, meaning no.

"Huh, well, what's your name?" The woman asked. Then baby Tooth realized she couldn't speak. Sure, she could understand English, but she couldn't speak it. She never learned how and never tried. If her mother could understand her, if Jack could understand her, if Pitch and everyone else could, then who'd care if she learnt English?

"…"

"Um, sweetie? Can you understand me? You are pretty young." The woman was even more concerned.

Baby Tooth nodded her head.

"Hm. Well then here is a yes or no question. Do you know where your parents are?" The woman asked.

Baby Tooth shook a no. Well, she did, but it wasn't like the lady could help her.

"Do you even have parents?"

Baby Tooth thought of her mother, now missing her badly. By now Tooth must have noticed her disappearance, right? The lady took baby Tooth's silence as a no.

"What about a home?"

Baby Tooth shook her head no, fighting tears that came back. She would NOT cry!

"Sweetie, I'd like for you to come with me. I'll give you a warm place to stay and some food, alright?" The woman reached for Baby Tooth's hand, grabbing it lightly and leading Baby Tooth down the street.

The woman watched as Baby Tooth had her other hand, wiping the oncoming tears away with her dirty sleeves. Baby Tooth was too old for this, but she couldn't help it. She was scared and missed her mother badly, just like any lone child would. Her mouth opened slightly and light, quiet cries spilled out. She couldn't keep the tears away, for it was a battle she couldn't fight herself. She needed momma. The woman stopped and kneeled down to Baby Tooth's height.

"Oh, please don't cry darling. It's going to be alright. Here, if you don't want to walk…" The woman picked up Baby Tooth and held her in her arms in the way where Baby Tooth faced the opposite of where they were going. The woman's soft whispers that told her to stop crying made her feel better. Her eyes felt heavy and she knew she was tired. She trusted the woman, so felt alright to fall asleep. Plus, it wasn't like she could help it. Sleep would take her over anyway.

She drifted into sleep on the woman's shoulders, the woman taking notice and smiling. A golden stream of dreamsand hovered above baby Tooth's head. It appeared she dreamed over her mother, her sisters, Jack, Bunnymund, North, and Sandy. Her family.

The woman finally reached a large building and walked up the steps to the door. On the door was a plate with the name of the building.

_Little Apple_

_Savannah Orphanage _

The Woman walked in and closed the door behind her. She was greeted by a lady who wore an apron and looked like a mess.

"Mrs. Overland !" The lady ran over, taking the 5 year old Baby Tooth from the woman's, Mrs. Overland, arms.

"I found the poor child alone in the streets. She couldn't speak so I don't think anyone taught her how, but she seemed to understand me." Mrs. Overland sighed, looking Longley at the child.

"Her hair is oddly colored. And I haven't seen a homeless child with such colored cloths."

"I'm sure she isn't from here. Someone would have turned her in or we might have seen her before." Mrs. Overland walked over to a small table with a glass of ice-cold water on it. She took a sip of the water and put the glass back down.

"We'll ask around and get more information tomorrow. I think we should let her sleep in a nice, warm bed. And I believe it's about time you head off home, Mrs. Hamilton." Mrs. Overland then smirked. "If I remember, Alexis lost a tooth. You should get as much rest as possibly until she wakes you up by jumping on the bed early morning with a quarter in her hands."

Mrs. Hamilton chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll take the little girl to bed and head off."

The two woman nodded at each other before Mrs. Hamilton took the girl to a bedroom down the hall. There were snores of many other children sleeping. They ranged from ages 4 to 15, all orphans. Mrs. Hamilton found an empty bed and placed the young girl in it. She pulled the soft blankets over the girl and kissed the girl's fore-head.

"Sweet dreams." She said before walking away, off for her own home….

**Little Tooth**

**-...-**

**A RotG FanFiction**

**-...-**

**By InvaterCat/Ninja-Neko-Aru**

**-...-**

**Please Review, favorite, Follow, but most importantly, Enjoy!**

**-...-**


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Tooth could have awoken to a better morning if it wasn't for the fact that she hadn't forgotten everything from last night and that her first sight that morning was of almost all the other children's gazing eyes looking down at her. It was creepy to have this happen to her. She almost screamed if it wasn't for an older teen who calmed her down.

"Shush. It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." The older teen, who was a 15 year old boy, patted her back like mothers did to their children. "The name's Jackson."

Baby Tooth looked at the boy, noting his appearance. He looked nice, and had brown hair and yellow-brown eyes. He looked kind of like Jack, but it was most definitely not Jack. Baby Tooth yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked back at Jackson and smiled.

"Welcome to Little Apple." Jackson said, waving out his hand in a way that told Baby Tooth to look around at all the other children.

There were tons of children. Like 30 of them. It killed her to know each and every one of them lived without a parent or guardian. And By guardian, she meant someone other than their parents who would take care of them with food and a home. But at least the guardians she knew still looked after them!

"Well good morning everyone! I see you've met our new friend." Suddenly Mrs. Overland walked into the room. All the children turned to her with a smile.

"I see our new friend is awake and has already met Jackson." She smiled, walking over and sitting at the end of the bed. She had a pad of paper and a pen in her hands.

"I feel bad for her. She's so adorable." Jackson half smiled at Mrs. Overland.

"Sorry I had no time to introduce myself, little one. I'm Mrs. Overland, the head of Little Apple Orphanage. " Mrs. Overland handed Baby Tooth the pad of paper and pen. "I know you can't speak, but can you write?" Mrs. Overland knew it was a long shot for a 5 year old to know how to write, but it was possible.

Baby Tooth held the pen in her hands and stared at the paper. She probably could write one or two things, but just as speaking, it was something she didn't try to learn. She could draw though! She's no Leonardo Da Vinci, but she could!

"Can you write your name?" Jackson asked.

Baby Tooth dragged the pen across the paper, not spelling things but drawing things. She drew a small tooth with a pin on diaper and pacifier. She smiled at what she drew and showed it to Mrs. Overland, Jackson, and the kids that were still watching.

"A…a baby tooth?" One of the kids asked in confusion.

"That's beautiful dear, but could you write your name?" Mrs. Overland chuckled silently at Baby Tooth's drawing.

Baby Tooth huffed and pointed at the drawing with her finger, leaving the pen to drop on the bed. She made a small noise, almost a squeak, as she did so. Jackson laughed. He took the picture from Baby Tooth and looked at it.

"I think she's saying that her name is Baby Tooth." He smiled.

Yes! Yes! Exactly! Baby Tooth wanted to jump up in celebration, but instead, leaned herself on the other teen in a way of saying he was right.

"Baby Tooth? Oh, sweetie, that's your name?" Mrs. Overland was sure it couldn't be Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth nodded.

"It's not just Tooth or Toothiana or something?" Mrs. Overland asked.

No silly, that was her mother's name. But then again, Baby Tooth thought, Baby Tooth wasn't a very human name. It wasn't really a name in general. It was what she was called and she happened to like it. If she was to pass off better as a mortal, she'd have to go as something else. She really didn't want to, but what else could she do?

"Nuh." Baby Tooth shook her head.

"Well, Baby Tooth, Can I call you Toothiana?" Mrs. Overland asked.

Well, Baby Tooth thought, I guess that's as close as she'll accept. Baby Tooth nodded her head and Mrs. Overland smiled. She sat up and brushed off her clothes.

"Well, Toothiana, I'm going to make a few phone calls and then I'm going to need to see you. But don't worry too much." She turned to Jackson. "Jackson, you don't mind showing her around and introducing her to the others while I'm busy, do you?"

"Don't worry!" Jackson smiled proudly and saluted. Mrs. Overland left the room and Jackson Turned to Baby Tooth.

"Don't worry, Baby Tooth! I'll call you by your name!" He then put his hand on her head like an older brother does. "It suits you."

Baby Tooth tilted her head. She was overly happy, but what made him think that, as he was a mortal human boy. "Hm?"

Jackson then began tickling her. "Because you and your name are both just so cute!"

Baby Tooth squealed and then started laughing. Jack had made her mad once and then tickled her just to get her to forgive him. Oh, she missed Jack just as much as she missed her mother. Jack was like a big brother to her. Baby Tooth tried kicking Jackson away to get him to stop, just as any other child does when someone tickles them. Jackson did eventually stop so that they both could catch their breath.

"Okay, okay! Now I need to show you to the other kids." Jackson got off the bed. Baby Tooth looked up at him.

Jackson started walking away but Baby Tooth didn't want him to leave. She jumped off the bed and followed Jackson. Jackson smiled as she followed him. They walked up to a table were a few kids were playing a board game. It was Candy Land. Jackson lifted Baby Tooth into his arms so that she could see them better.

"Baby Tooth, this is Felix, Toby, Nova, Dan," Jackson pointed to each child. "And Marzia."

The five of the 30 children looked up and waved at Baby Tooth. Felix was 15 with blond hair that waves off to one side, blue eyes, a yellow shirt with a fist on it, broken headphones around his neck, and you could tell that sooner or later he'd have a beard. Marzia, who sat across from Felix, was 14 and had long, silky brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her shirt was pink and she wore the right amount of lipstick and blush on her face.

Toby, who was 13, had a green shirt with a pixel symbol on it. He had short brown hair and green eyes. Nova and Dan, who were both 13, had hoodies on in a way so that it covered their hair, so it was hard to tell what their hair color was. They both seemed to be very good friends, nice people as well.

"Hello, sweetie pie!" Marzia giggled and waved. Baby Tooth waved back.

Jackson leaned into Baby Tooth's ear and whispered "Felix likes Marzia. Don't they look cute together?"

Baby Tooth giggled. Not only did she giggle because of how much she agreed, but Jackson tends to point out a lot of cute things.

"What did you tell her?" Toby asked. His voice was somewhat high-pitched, but he obviously made himself talk like that.

"Oh nothing." Jackson smiled innocently.

"It was nice meeting you, um…." Dan started out but was side tracked.

"Baby Tooth. " Jackson said.

"It was nice meeting you, Baby…Tooth…Baby Tooth, But I kind of want to continue our game." Dan finished.

"Awwww." Marzia whined.

"Yeah, I know, but she also has to meet everyone else and take a tour around Little Apple." Jackson sighed.

As Jackson put Baby Tooth down and walked away with her following, the group at the table waved bye. Baby Tooth smiled, waving by. Jack approached a group of girls huddled on a bed talking. There were three of them, each around 9 years old.

"Baby Tooth, this is Romana, Feli, and Sebastian." Jackson introduced.

The three girls turned and waved at Baby Tooth, not saying anything. Sebastian was an odd name for a girl, but then again so was Baby Tooth. Romana had long, dark brown hair that was pulled back with a red headband. Feli had red-brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and Sebastian had feli's hair color, but hers was more of a red, while also being pulled into a braid.

"You can call me Seba!" Sebastian tilted her head with a smile.

"Girls, this is Baby Tooth." Jackson smiled.

"Baby Tooth? What kind of name is that?" Romana asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Shhhhh, Sorella! Don't be so mean!" Feli leaned on her sister. They were all three sisters.

"Don't lean on me!" Romana growled, pushing her sister away.

"Awww, don't be that way!" Feli cried.

Jackson laughed and then turned to Baby Tooth. "They always fight. But it's cute when Romana stands up for her sisters. She's very protective with them when other older people come around."

"I am not!" Romana hissed.

"You keep saying that." Sebastian sang.

"Oh, shut your trap!"

"I think we should continue onward unless we want Romana to continue yelling." Jackson sighed.

"Awww, It was nice meeting you!" Feli turned to Baby Tooth and waved. Baby Tooth giggled and waved back.

"Goodbye!" Sebastian smiled and Jackson took Baby Tooth away, towards other kids.

"Arrivederci!" Romana half yelled half hissed.

"Bye!" Jackson said.

Jackson led Baby Tooth over to a lone girl who saw In the corner of the room with papers everywhere. Each one had a drawing on them. Pictures of castles and queens and kings. Hearts and diamonds, card soldiers and smiling cats. The girl who must have drawn them all was sitting there doing nothing but looking down. She was around 10. Baby Tooth felt sad seeing her, for she looked sad.

"Hey Jackson?" The girl asked. Jackson stopped walking and paused for a second.

"Yes, Alyss?" So the girl's name was Alice…well, Alice was what Baby Tooth heard.

"Do you believe me…?" She asked, looking up at him with hurt eyes.

"Believe…what, Alyss?" Jackson was confused.

"When I say that I've seen them. That they're real?" Alyss slowly stood up.

Could they be talking about the guardians, Baby Tooth thought.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean Santa Clause?" Jackson asked, a slight chuckle to his tone.

"NO! NO NO NO! Jackson! Of all the people here, why you!?" Alyss yelled, hurt. " I mean The gueendoms and the card soldiers and the smiling cat!"

"Wonderland? Oh, of course I do!" Jackson rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness.

"What about you, new girl?! If I said I've seen a world of Wonder, a world of imagination and crazy things, would you believe?" Alyss turned to Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth nodded her head. Of course she would, for what all she's seen.

Jackson leaned down to Baby Tooth's level. "That's Alyss Hearts. Her parents abandoned her here and because she won't give up the claim that she's seen Wonderland and that she's Alice herself, no one wants her. But, I believe her. Too bad I can't help her. I really wish I could."

"And what is her name?" Alyss asked. Jackson stood back up.

"This is Baby Tooth." Jackson smiled.

"Baby Tooth? Really? It's cute, but this place had strange names, don't you think? My name is Alyss, A.L.Y.S.S., one girl's name is Sebastian, there are a few foreran names here. Little Apple is a strange place."

"Haha, That's true."

"I know." Alyss nodded hear head and slowly turned to a sketch book she had. She sat down and took out a pen, drawing in the free space in that.

"Come on, Baby Tooth. There are many other kids and I need to get this over with before Mrs. Overland calls for you." Jackson began walking away, then stopped. "Oh, how about I just make this shorter. You're going to learn them all one by one anyway."

Jackson dropped down to his knees, now eye level with Baby Tooth. He pointed to the children as he talked.

"There is Callie, Tyler, and Michael. Callie and Tyler are sister brother, while Michael is Callie's best friend. "

Callie had a bean at on her head and long, long silver-brown hair. Tyler had short, straight brown hair and Michael had short, blonde hair. Callie looked 14, while Tyler was 8 and Michael was 10.

"Sophia, James, and Pip."

Sophia had curly blond hair that almost covered her green-yellow eyes. James and Pip had brown hair, but James's was short and curly while Pip's was short and straight. Sophia had to be 6, while James was 10 and Pip was 4. On closer look, they reminded Baby Tooth of Sophie and Jamie Bennett. It wasn't too long ago that they had met because of Pitch's evilness.

"Stephano, Steven, Eden, and Alex."

They were all huddled up under a bed and laughing about something, so Baby Tooth couldn't really see them.

"Olivia, Mark, and David."

Olivia was a girl with puffy brown hair, Mark and David were twins with messy dark-blond hair. They all looked to be 7 years of age and they were all playing with toy cars on a mat.

"Bryan and Sara."

Bryan looked to be 7 and had brown, straight hair with bangs that almost went over his eyes. Sara, who sat next to him, looked like she was 10 and had short blond hair that was in a braid.

"Norm, Aster, Sam, and Penny."

Okay, now this was interesting. Norm looked 17, the oldest who could still be a kid. His hair was long and curly, but also slightly gray. His eyes were bright, bright blue and his smile was big. Aster was 4 and had gray-brown hair that stuck up a little. He had a headband with rabbit ears on him and was giggling as Norm poked and played with him. Sam was a little boy, around 8, who was sleeping on the rug beside them, snoring just a bit. He had golden locks that went in front of his eyes, yet also stuck up a bit like Aster's. Penny was 13 and sat, watching Norm and Aster. She had yellow eyes and long black hair that covered half her face.

What almost scared Baby Tooth was that they reminded her of North, Bunny, Sandy, and Pitch. Jackson reminded her of Jack and now these people, only by first glance, reminded her of the rest of her family. She sniffed, being reminded of how much she missed her family. But she didn't cry. Jackson stood up as someone called him.

"Jackson!" A man at the doorway of the room called for him. Jackson looked up Baby Tooth.

"Alright now. Mr. Auditore, the place's doctor, seems to want me so I'll be right back. In the meantime, why don't you walk around and play with someone?" Jackson said and then got up to left after Baby Tooth nodded her head. Baby Tooth watched Jackson leave, now suddenly more alone and lost then before.

"Hey! Baby Tooth!" Baby Tooth turned to see Alyss standing at her bed, holding up the paper with the drawing of a baby tooth. Baby Tooth walked over, wondering what she needed.

"You don't mind teaching me how to draw, do you?" Alyss asked and Baby Tooth, for her small figure, claimed on the bed. Baby Tooth looked up at Alyss and smiled, nodding her head.

She didn't belong here, but she should at least make as many smiles as she can before her mother saved her.

-…-

"Tooth! Tooth! Calm down!" North put his hand on the shoulder of the Tooth Fairy, who was freaking out. She had gone to the North Pole only to have North call the other guardians here.

"What's got you so upset? Did you see Pitch again?" Bunny asked the fairy.

"No! It's worse!" Tooth cried, flinching as the others walked closer to her.

"What could possibly be worse than Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Baby Tooth is missing!" Tooth cried out, her voice squeaking.

"What!?" Jack gasped. He did care a whole lot for that little fairy. She was like a little sister.

"I sent her on a mission and when she didn't return and flew her rote to find her! The Tooth had been taken from the girl, replaced with a quarter like normal, but Baby Tooth was nowhere to be found!" Tooth explained her situation.

"We need to go find her!" Jack said, almost shouted.

"Please help!" Tooth said.

"Of course we'll help ya', Tooth. I'm sure we all care for the little fella." Bunny said.

"Alright then." North began. "We shall all look for her."

"I'll have to stay at the palace and direct more, but I'm sure you four have time to take a quick look." Tooth said with a hopeful voice.

"Of course we do, right Sandy?" Jack smiled, then turned to the dream spirit. Sandy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you guys so much!" Tooth tried to act happy, but she was still without her baby.

"No problem, Tooth. We all feel your pain." Bunny said.

"Let's just hope it's not for long…"

**-…-**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please continue to do so and, again, enjoy!**

**-…-**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long after Baby Tooth teaching Alyss a few drawing tips that Alyss went back to her corner of the room, testing out what she had learned. Baby Tooth felt proud of herself, but then a wave of loneliness flooded over her again. She lied back In her bed, sighing. She closed her eyes to think about her mother. Toothiana must be insanely worried right now. It hurt Baby Tooth to know that her mother was probably fearing the worst right now, when really she's warm and fed and had new friends. Jack and the others must be worried for her as well. Baby Tooth couldn't help but feel….but feel….guilty.

A shadow walked over to Baby Tooth and she opened her eyes to see a tall lady in front of her. The lady had green eyes that stared at her sharply. Light blue glasses were the only thing between Baby Tooth and the lady's eyes. The lady's hair was incredibly blonde, almost white, and curled, part of it in a bun. Baby Tooth could only see the meanness In her looks, but when the lady softly smiled, Baby Tooth felt better. At first glance, this lady seemed mean. Baby Tooth felt guilty for already making opinions about her.

"Hello, Toothiana. My name is Ms. Elizabeth." The woman smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm the speech teacher here at Little Apple. "

Baby Tooth slowly smiled, shaking the lady's hand. The lady pulled away and sat next to Baby Tooth.

"Now, I've heard a lot about you, Toothiana. Like how you seem to understand English very well, but you just can't speak it. Well, I'm here to help you." Ms. Elizabeth said.

Baby Tooth nodded hear head.

"We'll go to my office to begin."

Mr. Elizabeth stood up and took Baby Tooth's hand. They walked out of the room and into a long hallway. This place looked a lot like an elementary school. Looking around as they walked, Baby Tooth looked through a glass window on a door to see Jackson talking to a man, who must be Mr. Auditore. Time seemed to slow. Mr. Auditore was saying something to Jackson, but Jackson looked away as if he didn't want to hear it. For a fraction of a second, Jackson and Baby Tooth's eyes met. Jackson's eyes looked at her sorrowfully.

Baby Tooth didn't understand. As Jackson left her sight, she couldn't help but wonder why he looked sad. What was Mr. Auditore talking about with Jackson? Baby Tooth looked up at Ms. Elizabeth, whom was looking forward at a door. That must be where they were going.

Ms. Elizabeth opened the door and took Baby Tooth in. Right before Baby Tooth entered the room, she looked back at the door that Jackson was in. Everything seemed to be a blur, but for that one split second before the door closed as she entered the room, she thought she heard shouting. Jackson shouting.

"Alright now, Please sit at the table and I'll be with you shortly." Ms. Elizabeth instructed.

Baby Tooth shook her head and did as told. She found a small table, children sized, and sat at it. There was clean, white paper and pencils, markers, and crayons spread all over the table. Baby Tooth watched Ms. Elizabeth sit at a desk, far bigger than the table she was at. Ms. Elizabeth typed a few things into the computer and then turned to Baby Tooth. She smiled sweetly and looked back at the computer. Pressing one last button, she sat up and sat down on the other side of the table Baby Tooth was at.

"Now let's begin."

-…-Two Hours Later-…-

"One last time…"

"Little Apple Orphanage." Baby Tooth said proudly and without hesitation. Her voice was sweet, soft, and kind. It was like you took Toothiana, her mother, and made her into a toddler. That's basically what she was.

"YES!" Ms. Elizabeth jumped up from her chair. She'd done it, and in only two hours too. Baby Tooth looked up at Ms. Elizabeth with a big smile. Jackson was going to be so happy when he hears her. She was so happy that she had forgotten what had happened before, walking in the halls of the Orphanage.

"I'm so proud of her, Toothiana! You've made great progress! For your young age, this is magnificent!" Ms. Elizabeth smiled. Baby Tooth couldn't help but feel warm inside. She was happy, Ms. Elizabeth was happy, and Jackson was going to have a kick out of this.

Ms. Elizabeth , after entering a few thing into the computer and writing on some papers, took Baby Tooth through the halls.

"Are you happy that you can finally put the understandment of the English language to use now?" Ms. Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes." Baby Tooth nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome." Ms. Elizabeth smiled.

Ms. Elizabeth stopped walking next to a snack machine. She looked at it and then a smile grew on her face, as if there wasn't already one on her.

"Toothiana, would you like a treat for such an occasion?" Ms. Elizabeth asked. Baby Tooth looked at the machine and slowly nodded her head.

"Alright! Point to what you'd like and I'd be happy to get it for you." Ms. Elizabeth smiled.

Baby Tooth looked into the machine, gazing at all the human treats. There was _Hershey bars_ and _Whatchamacallits_ and _Twizzlers_ and even small packets of _Cheese Its_. The colors of the packaging looked oh so intimidating and the many many things to choose from. But These were all things that would rotten teeth, and momma would never approve of them. Baby Tooth thought about saying no to everything, but what mortal child said no to candy? She'd get something for Jackson.

Finally, Baby Tooth pointed to a white-chocolate Hershey bar. Ms. Elizabeth chuckled and bought it by putting money into the machine and pressing buttons. There was a hole at the bottom and as Ms. Elizabeth stepped back from the machine, one of the White-chocolate Hershey bars was pushed out of its rack and down into the hole. With caution, Baby Tooth put her hand in the hole and grabbed the candy. She took it out and gazed at it. It was so foreign but she'd seen them and adds for them all around the world.

"There you are, Toothiana!" A male voice almost yelled, walking up to Baby Tooth and Ms. Elizabeth.

"Mr. Auditore!" Ms. Elizabeth greeted.

"I've been looking around the building for her! It's her time for a checkup!" Mr. Auditore said.

"Well, mind you, I just got her to learn how to speak English in 2 hours and only 2 hours." Ms. Elizabeth smiled proudly. "As a treat, I bought her a candy bar."

Mr. Auditore looked at Baby Tooth and then grabbed her free hand. He began pulling her away from Ms. Elizabeth. His grip wasn't demanding. It was surprisingly soft. Baby Tooth watched Ms. Elizabeth as Mr. Auditore took her away and into his office. Ms. Elizabeth's smiling face turned to a sorrowful one just as the door in front of her closed. She was confused. First Jackson's yelling and then Ms. Elizabeth's sad face. What was going on?"

"Please sit down." Mr. Auditore said, but it sounded like a command.

Baby Tooth did as told and sat on a small chair that faced Mr. Auditore's desk. Mr. Auditore stopped and looked at Baby Tooth. Without warning, he snatched the candy bar from Baby Tooth and threw it into a trash can. Baby Tooth gasped. Why?! She was going to give that to Jackson!

"I cannot let you have that, Toothiana. I'm sorry, but until I find out your medical information, that could be dangerous to you." He sighed, not looking at Baby Tooth as he sat in his desk.

_But that was for Jackson! Not me!,_ Baby Tooth argued in her head.

"Now I'll have to take a sample of blood, swob your throat, check for any signs of sicknesses. It's a lot to do, but if we start now, we can get it done just before dinner. You can meet up with your friends and so on so forth." Mr. Auditore said.

Just before dinner? But wasn't it still morning? It was at least 11 o'clock. Baby Tooth shivered. The next few hours, she'd have to wait. Jackson could wait too, right? She looked back over at the trash can to see the candy sticking half out. She'd get that for him and she'd give it to him, even if it got her into deep trouble.

"Now, let's begin." Mr. Auditore stood up, walking towards Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth nodded her head. She was going to be strong. Strong for her, strong for Jackson, Strong for mother.

-…-Later-…-

Finally, Baby Tooth thought, they were done. Mr. Auditore gave Baby Tooth a small smile before turning back to his computer.

"You can leave my office now and make your way to the other children. You've been very helpful, for most kids would cry. But you're different." Mr. Auditore said.

Without any other words, Baby Tooth slowly stood up. She began to walk towards the door when she remembered the candy bar. She saw it still sticking out of the trashcan. She looked at Mr. Auditore, whom was facing the other way. With a smile, she grabbed the candy bar and ran out of the room. Reaching the end of the hall, she turned back. Mr. Auditore didn't see her.

Baby Tooth made her way back to the room where all the kids stayed. She slowly opened the door to see that no one was in the room. She walked in, wondering where everyone had gone. She sniffed, looking around.

"Baby Tooth!"

Baby Tooth squeaked and turned around, scared to the sudden noise. She saw Jackson smiling down at her. Her scared feeling was washed away and she ran over, hugging the older teen.

"Finally! It's about time the doctor let you free from the scary needles and equipment!" Jackson smiled.

"I missed you!" Baby Tooth smiled. She could feel Jackson tense up.

"Baby..Tooth?" Jackson pulled away and looked at her.

"Hm?" Baby Tooth tilted her head.

Jackson stayed silent for a second, then smiled. "Ms. Elizabeth taught you to speak, huh?! Amazing!"

Jackson hugged Baby Tooth again and they stayed together for a few seconds before Baby Tooth pulled away.

"I..I got you something." Baby Tooth shyly said, handing Jackson the Candy Bar.

Jackson took the candy bar, stunned. He looked at Baby Tooth, and then the candy bar.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Jackson asked.

"No, No. You can have it." Baby Tooth said. "I mean, I got it for you!"

Jackson then smiled, opening the candy wrapper and pulling a chunk off. He handed it to Baby Tooth.

"Here," He smiled. "You deserve it for being so sweet."

Jackson took a bite out of the candy before shoving it in his pockets. Baby Tooth hesitated when she held the chunk of candy. She noticed Jackson's gaze and then took a bite of the candy. It tasted…AMAZING! She hated to be selfish, but she kind of wished she'd kept the candy for herself. She ate the rest of the chunk and smiled at Jackson, who chuckled.

"You like it, huh? I'll share with you later." Jackson smiled. He then grabbed Baby Tooth's hand. "But now it's dinner time. We have to head for the dining room before words are said."

Baby Tooth nodded and followed Jackson. It had only been one day, but she felt like Jackson was the closest person to her. So nice and friendly. His smile and hair. But a sick feeling began to grow in her stumic. He seemed so much like Jack Frost. She felt guilty yet again. Jackson wasn't Jack, but….He…he was so much like him. Baby Tooth shook her head. This wasn't the time for it. She should enjoy today before it ends.

**-…-**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please keep up the positive feedback as I keep up with the chapters! :D**

**-…- **


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't catch me!" A 5 year old Claudia yelled, running through the soft grass of one of the squares of Savannah.

"OooOoOH! Wanna bet?" Jackson laughed, chasing after the little girl.

It was the next day and Jackson had gotten permission to take Claudia, Aster, Pip, and Baby Tooth outside to play in the nearest square. It had lots of running space. Baby Tooth watched Jackson chase after Claudia and Pip being bothered by Aster.

"Get out my hair, Aster!" Pip whined, pushing Aster away. At first they looked like they were serious, but really, Aster and Pip were play fighting.

"But it's soft! Like a bunny rabbit's fur!" Aster smiled, playing with Pip's hair.

Baby Tooth smiled and walked over. Aster and Pip turned to her with a smile.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Pip jumped up, accidentally knocking Aster over.

"Ow!" Aster cried, but got up on his feet in a matter of second.

"Let's hide and then when Jackson runs by, let's attack him!" Pip said.

"YEAH!" Aster smiled devilishly, running over behind a tree.

Pip ran over to the tree, Baby Tooth following them. What did they mean by attack Jackson? It couldn't be anything bad, for they were just children. Baby Tooth decided to hide behind the tree with them and watch silently. Pip and Aster hid themselves well, but their giggles were ruining it. Pip covered Aster's mouth, but they could still hear their giggles.

Claudia then ran past the tree, laughing till her sides hurt. Jackson was not far behind, but when he passed the tree, Aster and Pip jumped out, grabbing ahold of him. Jackson fell to the ground, but didn't seem to get hurt. The three of them were laughing and it seemed Claudia turned around to join in. Baby Tooth stood by the tree and watched, a smile on her face.

Jackson then pushed his way up off the ground and brushed the dirt off his pants. He turned to see Baby Tooth. He walked over, the three other children curiously following.

"Why don't you play with them, Baby Tooth?" Jackson asked.

Baby Tooth shrugged her shoulders, replying with only that.

"OH, she is! She's just being a Lag!" Aster jumped over.

"Aster! Don't call Baby Tooth names!" Pip ran over too, looking at Aster with disgust.

"It's okay. Aster didn't mean it." Baby Tooth smiled.

Aster and Pip looked at Baby Tooth in surprise. Aster knew he didn't mean it, but for Baby Tooth to step up for him, whether he did intend to hurt her or not, was something people didn't normally do for him. Aster then giggled and ran over to Baby Tooth, taking her hand and running off with her.

"Thanks, Baby Tooth!" He smiled, slowing down after a few feet to face Baby Tooth.

"You're welcome!"

"Hey! Let's place hide and seek!" Aster suggested, letting go of Baby Tooth's hand. "You hide first!"

Without getting to say yes or no, Aster began counting. Baby Tooth decided to join in either way, so turned to look for a place to hide. On the other side of the square was a stone bench. She could hide on the other side of it and never be seen! She ran over there, making sure Aster wasn't looking before doing so.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five….Six….Seven….Eight….Nine…TEN!" Aster yelled, jumping up from the crouching position he was in before. Baby Tooth had just gotten over to her target hiding place when he jumped up.

"BABY TOOTH! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Aster shouted and sprinted off running towards the tree that they had hid in to attack Jackson beforehand.

Apon finding Baby Tooth wasn't there Aster paused for a few seconds to look around the square. He saw Jackson, Pip, and Claudia playing over by a water fountain and decided to run over there. He looked around the small water fountain like he had dropped something. He was so full of concentration.

"What's wrong, Aster?" Claudia asked, stopping to look at the other child.

"I can't find Baby Tooth!" Aster said, not ripping his gaze to look at Claudia.

Jackson stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean you can't find Baby Tooth?" He swore his heart jumped.

"Oh! We're playing Hide and Seek!" Aster smiled before running off to look for her again.

Jackson felt relief wash over him. When Aster said he couldn't find Baby Tooth, Jackson first thought of the worst. How could Aster lose Baby Tooth? They ran off together not one minute ago. He watched Aster run off, only to catch sight of something in the distance. He could see the benches from side on, so he could obviously see Baby Tooth hiding. He looked back over to Aster to see Aster beginning to look worried, calling out of Baby Tooth.

"Hey! Aster!" Jackson called his voice a sharp whisper.

"Huh?" Aster turned to look over at Jackson, confused.

Jackson pointed over to the benches, a smile on his face. Aster's smile grew ten times larger and he quickly turned to run over to the benches. Aster looked under and behind each one until finally finding the one Baby Tooth hid behind.

"Found you!" Aster giggled and attacked Baby Tooth with hugs.

"Aster!" Baby Tooth smiled, hugging the youngster back.

"Okay! Now it's your turn to find me!" Aster jumped up, ready to hide.

He turned to run but ran straight into someone, falling back onto the ground and almost hitting his head.

"Ow!" Aster cried, tears in the corner of his eyes. Baby Tooth raced over to his side.

"Aster!" The person Aster ran into said. "Next time watch where you are going!"

Baby Tooth and Aster looked up to see Mrs. Overland. What was Mrs. Overland doing at the square? Did they stay too late? They had only been there for, like, ten minutes. Jackson, Pip, and Claudia had noticed Mrs. Overland before Aster and Baby Tooth did, for they were standing on the other side of Mrs. Overland, looking over curiously.

"Sorry!" Aster said. Baby Tooth stood up, pulling Aster with her.

"It's alright, sweetie. Just be more careful." Mrs. Overland smile sweetly.

"Hey, Mrs. Overland!" Jackson skipped over. "What brings you here?" Out of everyone, Jackson seemed the most curious.

"Oh, Jackson! Don't mind me." Mrs. Overland turned to the teen. "I got a call from a man named Mr. Time. I'm taking Toothiana to go meet him."

The kids looked surprised. Jackson looked at the surprised Baby Tooth and then back at Mrs. Overland. He knew what this meant, but clearly the younger kids didn't.

"Why? I mean, she's only been here for two days. Not even two full days! And who's this Mr. Time person anyway?" Jackson asked, seeming overly protective.

"Jackson." Mrs. Overland shot the teen a glare, telling him to stop asking questions. She then continued with a sigh. "Mr. Time, or Oliver Time, heard about Toothiana and asked to meet the girl. He is a British man who recently came over from England to study the time and time zones of America before he goes onto Asia and so forth."

"But-" Jackson began to ask more questions, but was cut off.

"Jackson. We gave this man an interview beforehand. It's alright."

"So!" Mrs. Overland turned to Baby Tooth. "Sweetie, you don't mind meeting a new person today, do you?"

Baby Tooth shook her head no without actually doing or saying anything else.

"Alright." Mrs. Overland grabbed Baby Tooth's hand. "I'm sorry for interrupting your play time, but you'll see each other later."

Mrs. Overland began to walk down at path towards a few cars, where she came from. Baby Tooth waved bye to Jackson. Jackson waved back.

"Oh, and Jackson!" Mrs. Overland stopped and turned to look at the teen. "I told Ms. Hamilton what time you should be back with Aster, Pip, and Claudia! So don't think you can pull anything on us!"

A smile appeared on Jackson's face. "Don't worry about it! I won't do nothin'!" Jackson said, using double negatives.

Mrs. Overland brushed it off and continued onward. She brought Baby Tooth to a dark blue van, the type mothers use. Baby Tooth got into the passenger seat while Mrs. Overland walked over to the driver's seat. The car ride was silent accept for the radio playing on low. Baby Tooth wondered where she was going and felt awkward, shuffling her feet and looking at everything that passed by through the window.

Finally, what felt like forever, they pulled up to a house. It looked just like any other house you've been before. It had a porch, a car in the front driveway, windows, and it was colored cream with red bricks on the bottom and top. Mrs. Overland took Baby Tooth out of the car and to the front door. There, they ran the doorbell and waited for someone to come.

"Hold on, get a second!" A man called from the other side. His voice wasn't very deep, but not high and obviously held a British accent. It was somewhat rushed but also like he knew what he was talking about. Hard to explain, yes.

After a few seconds, the door opened to show a tall man. Oliver Time, Baby Tooth guessed. Oliver Time had brown eyes and messy brown hair, the front of his hair almost pointing up forward a little. He had a brown jacket with a blue polo shirt underneath, along with a red striped tie and brown vest. There was a smile on his face when he saw Mrs. Overland and Baby Tooth.

"Come in, Come in!" Oliver greeted, stepping to the side so the two could walk in his house.

"Thank you, Mr. Time." Mrs. Overland smiled, walking into the house, pulling Baby Tooth with her.

Oliver Time closed the door and showed the two to a table in the kitchen. There, he excitedly sat down so that he sat across the two.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Time." Mrs. Overland smiled. "I brought little Toothiana over to meet you."

"Well hello, Toothiana." Oliver looked at Baby Tooth with a smile. Baby Tooth felt that he was very kind a friendly, thus trusted him more than she did Mrs. Overland. Baby Tooth hadn't said a word and only then realized that they wanted her to say hello.

"H-hello, Mr. Time." Baby Tooth smiled, dipping her head.

"You may call me Oliver, alright?" Oliver chuckled.

"O-Oliver." Baby Tooth nodded her head.

"So!" Oliver Time looked back at Mrs. Overland and then to Baby Tooth.

"Toothiana." Mrs. Overland smiled down at the girl. "Why don't you tell Mr. Time a little about yourself?"

Well, Baby Tooth thought. What was there to say? She wasn't one to lie, but she couldn't tell everything out just like that. She could say something like Nice and sweet or awesome, but not half the other words she knew for her 5-year-old act shouldn't know them.

"I…I like drawing." Baby Tooth finally came up with something and said it.

"Really?" Oliver asked. "Drawing can be fun. But what about coloring? Everybody loves to color, right?"

Baby Tooth smiled. This man seemed somewhat childish. "Y-yes."

"What's your favorite color?" Oliver asked.

Baby Tooth thought about it. All the colors of her mother and sibling's feathers popped into her head.

"I like blue." Baby Tooth decided on one and stuck to it. Blue was a beautiful color, no?

"Oh, blue is a wonderful color. I tend to like dark blue, for it's the perfect color for a phone booth, but they all just happen to be red. I wonder why." Oliver began talking faster than before, only to stop when he realized what he was going on about. "Anyway…"

"Yes, Anyway…" Mrs. Overland looked awkward, shuffling her hands. Baby Tooth didn't understand what was so awkward about Mr. Time. She, personally, loved the way he almost talked on about just the color blue and phone booths. He was one of a kind, and Baby Tooth knew that for she's seen a wide variety of adults in her years of being Tooth's assistance.

"Mind me asking, but Toothiana…" Oliver changed the subject, looking down at Baby Tooth's outfit. "What's that?" Oliver pointed to the pouch attached to the small rope tied around Baby Tooth's dress. Mrs. Overland leaned in, curious as well.

"Oh…" Baby Tooth looked at the pouch for a brief moment. "It has a few quarters. That's all."

She wasn't about to tell them she had a child's tooth in there. Alexis Hamilton's tooth. This made her think about her mother again. Thinking about it, Tooth was probably worried over Alexis' tooth too. She looked back up at Oliver and Mrs. Overland.

"You should hold onto those." Mrs. Overland said. Baby Tooth nodded hear head.

There was a silence in the air, but Oliver quickly broke it. "I was making some tea. Would you two like some?"

"No thanks." Mrs. Overland shook her head. Oliver looked over at Baby Tooth.

"Sure!" Baby Tooth smiled. She'd never had Tea, so it would be nice to try.

The day went on, Oliver, Mrs. Overland, and Baby Tooth chatting about random things, as well as each other. Oliver had gone into many rants about things , being stopped by Mrs. Overland. Baby Tooth, on the other hand, liked it when he did this. His voice was also somewhat entertaining to listen too. He'd go on about his travels around the world and his work and she found it all inspiring. Mrs. Overland thought that these stories would bore Baby Tooth, but apon looking over at the girl, she was listening to every word. She also ended up liking tea very much.

A few hours had gone on and Oliver and Baby Tooth really seemed to enjoy each other's company. But, sadly, there was a time that Mrs. Overland would have to break the talk. They couldn't sit down and talk the whole day away and soon it would be dinner.

"I'm so sorry, but I think it's about time we head back to the Orphanage." Mrs. Overland sighed, standing up from the table.

"Awww." Baby Tooth softly whined.

"Awww indeed, but you'd have to leave sooner or later." Oliver was upset, but he was an adult too. "It's not like this is you new home at the moment."

Baby Tooth couldn't help but think…What did he mean by that? She shook her head and sat up. Mrs. Overland grabber her hand and Oliver showed them to the door. Waving and saying goodbye, Mrs. Overland took Baby Tooth to the car and they drove off. Baby Tooth had already began to miss Oliver, and to tell the truth, Oliver missed Baby Tooth. The laughter in his house went from 100 to 0 in seconds and Oliver was left there to drink the last of his tea.

Getting back to the Orphanage, it was just dinner time. Mrs. Overland took Baby Tooth to the room where everyone ate. There was a seat at the large table left open in between Jackson and Pip for Baby Tooth and she ran over, taking her place. In front of her was a ready-made plate of foods that smelled really good.

"Hey Baby Tooth!" Jackson smiled. "I was getting worried that ol' Mrs. Overland had stolen your cuteness to keep for herself!"

"No. I met Mister Oliver." Baby Tooth smiled up at Jackson.

"And how did that go?" Jackson asked.

"He is a very funny person!" Baby Tooth's smile grew. "And he gave me tea! Tea is really good!"

"Really?" Jackson then turned and pointed at the plate of food in front of her. "Penny, Toby, Nova, and Dan were picking at the food as if it were all theirs so I decided to make a plate for you before it was all gone."

"Oh, thank you!" Baby Tooth smiled and turned to her food.

"No problem!" Jackson smiled and turned back to eating his food.

That night came by fast. Baby Tooth had dreams that night, but none of them were of Tooth or Jack or Bunny. She had a dream with her, Jackson, and Oliver. She couldn't tell what exactly was going on, but they were talking and having fun together. At some point in her dream it got weird. Jackson ran around in the snow saying his name was Jackson Overland Frost and Oliver flew away in a Blue Phone Booth, saying he was a doctor. How crazy. But it was still a dream, nothing to freak out over. This dream, once remembered the moment awoken, would be laughed with….

-…-

**-…- There are pictures of Oliver Time on Google. Just look up "The 10****th**** Doctor". Yeah. Anyway…Thanks for reading and please continue the positive feedback!-…-**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?"

Jackson turned around to see a little girl, maybe 3 or 4, looking up at him. She had gained his attention merely by tugging on his old pants while he walked around the park, playing with Baby Tooth, Sara, Bryan, Penny and a few other Little Apple children. The little girl had blonde hair, but with a silvery sheen. Also, Jackson noticed a deep scar, maybe one-inch, underneath her hairline. She had a cute little, light blue dress on and cute little flat shoes, and tiny snowflake earrings. Jackson smiled at the little girl.

"Yes?"

"Umm" She stuttered. "I was wondering if you would play with me."

Jackson was surprised, but realized the little girl must have seen him playing with the others and wanted to play too. He looked up at a bench a few feet away, and there sat a parent or guardian that she was sitting with before. He looked back down at the girl.

"Sure." He agreed. "What's your name?"

The girl's face brightened. "Ellie! Ellie Johnson!"

"Well then, Hello Ellie." Jackson said. "My name is Jackson!"

"Let's play, Jackson!" Ellie giggled.

"What would you like to play, Ellie?" Jackson asked, a small laugh in his words.

That made Ellie stop to think. What were some fun things she plays with other people? Hide and seek was fun, but looking back at her parent/guardian, it seemed bad to run out of eyesight. She was always told not to go anywhere that far, and was determined to follow that rule. She already had her share of bad things happen to her, and she wasn't going to let anything bad every happen again. How do you think she got that scar, huh? Ellie refused to think of the past, the car, the crash, the horror. She shook her head, gasping as an idea came to her.

"Can I have a piggyback ride!?" Ellie smiled.

"A Piggyback ride?" Jackson chuckled. "Sure!"

Ellie squealed as Jackson kneeled down so that Ellie could climb onto Jackson's back. Ellie jumped on and Jackson helped her as he stood up, holding her up with his hands folded behind his back. Ellie also had her arms loosely wrapped around Jackson's neck, just to hold on better. Then, Jackson stood up and went around, walking and then running, Jumping and doing anything that made little Ellie smile and giggle.

"Having fun?" Jackson asked, turning his head a little, even if the girl was right behind him and he couldn't see her.

"Yes! Yes!" Ellie giggled.

"Good!"

Jackson jumped and ran around for a few more minutes, pretending to be a plain at one point and then a horse the next, all while Ellie almost hurt herself laughing. Jackson was rather happy to give her a great time playing, and Ellie loved every second of it. But something made them both stop. A scream.

"EEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Ellie gasped and Jackson turned to the scream to see little Sara on the brick sidewalk, crying. Jackson put the little girl Ellie down and raced over, little Ellie following. Bryan, Penny, Baby Tooth, and Aster, the other L.A.O. kids, ran over too Sara.

"Sara!" Bryan cried, worried for his best friend.

"What happened?" Jackson asked, fearing something bad.

Sara didn't answer, only crying as Bryan tried to comfort her. Penny answered, her voice plain and bland like nothing serious every happened. "Sara was running around, oblivious that part of her dress had ripped due to getting stuck on part of a tree, and hanged above her feet. She tripped on the fabric and landed face-first into the dirty bricks, losing a tooth and some blood."

Sure enough, Sara had a missing tooth, which happened to lay in the palm of her hands, and blood dripping from her mouth onto the bricks below. There was nothing to clean up the blood, and no Little Apple adult around.

"We need to go back to the Orphanage." Jackson said.

"I can take her back, if you'd like." Penny offered.

"No." Jackson shook his head with a rough sigh. "Mrs. Overland will want us all back once she sees Sara."

"Come on, we need to help her!" Bryan yelled.

"Yeah!" Aster butted in.

Jackson sighed and turned back to little Ellie. "I have to go home now."

Ellie looked broken. "Awww!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but one of my friends it hurt and she needs help."

"W-will you come back to play again?" Ellie asked, sniffing as if she were to cry.

Jackson really didn't want her to cry. "Oh, yes! We come out here almost every day!"

Ellie smiled, giving Jackson a hug goodbye. Jackson was surprised, but hugged back before Ellie pulled away to run back to her parent/guardian. Ellie turned back and waved.

"Bye bye, Mister Jackson!" She smiled.

"Bye, Ellie!" Jackson waved back, then turned to the others to find Penny was already helping them back home. Jackson ran back over to assist.

-…-

Baby Tooth watched from her own bed as Sara and some of the other children were crowded around a bed across the room, near a window, looking at Sara's tooth and talking about it. As much as she should be feeling, she was actually very happy at the moment. Sara lost a tooth and will place it under the pillow for her mother, or at least her sibling, to come and get later in the night. This was the perfect chance to pass the message to her mother; she was A okay!

Baby Tooth looked over at the clock on the far wall to see it said 7 O'clock. 4 hours ago, Sara tripped and lost her tooth. When they had gotten back to the Orphanage, which was only a short walk away, Jackson was right and that Mrs. Overland didn't want anyone back outside for the rest of the day, and she might even keep everyone in tomorrow. You can't blame the lady; she's scared someone else will get hurt.

You'd be surprised at how exited Baby Tooth was to know that she'd be home, or at the least her mother would hear of her, in a few hours. She literally sat in her bed, waiting for time to pass. They say time goes by as you get older, and even though Baby Tooth is in a 5 year old body, she has lived with her mother for hundreds of years and is far older than even Jack Frost. The next few hours flew by, her just kind of sitting there. She was asked a few times if she wanted to play, but that was really only Feli, Alyss, or Marzia. Jackson was dragged off to go help do something on the other side of the building, so he wasn't around to play with. Soon, it was dark, and she still was awake while everyone else was getting to sleep, if not already asleep.

Baby Tooth lied down, under the covers and her head on her pillow, thinking about her mother and finally get to see her and the other Guardians again. She was so happy, knowing that her time in Little Apple would come to an end. But. Wait…She didn't really want to leave Jackson or Alyss or Sara. Aster was fun to play with and Norm was a jolly young man who was helpful in every way. And what were they to think if she were to suddenly disappear one day? Jackson wouldn't like that at all. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty, leaving all her new friends. But a lot of them were young children, so maybe she could visit them on her time off and they would see her! Oh, but Jackson was 15, Penny was 13, Norm was 17, and she was sure some of the 10 and 11 year olds didn't care much about those "stories" of Santa or the Easter Bunny. Jackson wouldn't see her if she tried to come back.

A small crack coming from outside the room made Baby Tooth snap out of her thoughts. She had lost track of time and hoped it was a sibling of hers, but it was that one part of the floor in the hallway, that when stepped on, it made a loud cracking sound. It was too soft to wake anybody up, thankfully, but it did echo around Baby Tooth's head. The crack almost sounded like one in horror movies. The one that you hear when hiding from a monster and then BAMB! The monster found you and killed you. Baby Tooth shivered, and a yawn escaped her mouth. She dug herself farther into the covers, awaiting arrival of someone…anyone.

-…-

"Whoa!"

"Lucky!"

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Can I see?"

"Give her some room!"

Baby Tooth opened her eyes, a morning yawn escaping as she rubbed her eyelids. Sitting up, she was greeted by the sun peering in from the windows and seeing blue birds flying from one tree to the other. She looked over to see lots of the children crowded around Sara's bed. Oh no. OH NO! Baby Tooth realized she fell asleep and missed her chance to talk to her mother. She couldn't believe it. She stayed up, excited for something that didn't happen. This overwhelmed her, making tears form in her eyes and eventually build up, falling down her cheeks. Small, soft cries came from her, but the other children's chatter made them almost unheard.

Mrs. Hamilton walked into the room, her eyes locking sight on poor Baby Tooth. She didn't hear the cries over the children, but saw them just the same. She hurried over, worried about the girl.

"Toothiana, what's wrong?" Mrs. Hamilton kneeled down next to the bed, next to Baby Tooth.

Baby Tooth just grunted, turning her head as she covered her eyes with her long sleeves. Mrs. Hamilton put her hand gently on Baby Tooth's shoulder, trying to help out.

"Sweetie, please don't cry." Mrs. Hamilton begged softly. "I don't know why you cry but please feel better."

Baby Tooth put down her arms, showing her puff eyes full of tears. She sniffed, attempting to stop crying. Mrs. Hamilton's voice calmed her down. It was so…innocent and sweet.

"That's it." Mrs. Hamilton smiled. "Now I want to see a smile."

Baby Tooth giggled as Mrs. Hamilton poked Baby Tooth's nose with her soft finger. And then, Mrs. Hamilton started tickling Baby Tooth, making her squeak and laugh loudly. Some of the other children turned to watch. Baby Tooth felt out of breath and laughed:

"S-stop! Stop it!"

Mrs. Hamilton did, and Baby Tooth's laughter died down slowly, her tears being replaced with a smile.

"Now don't go feeling unhappy again, missy." Mrs. Hamilton stood up, saying this jokingly.

Baby Tooth nodded her head, recovering from the tickle attack. She thought about Mrs. Hamilton's words and came to think that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't that bad being here and as much as her mother SHOULD know she is alright, it did no harm staying for a little while longer. A smile did find its way onto her face, and her sorrow was replaced with laughter. Wonderful…wonderful.

**-...-**

**Ellie Johnson - Frostbitten Snowdrift**


	6. Chapter 6

_Baby Tooth didn't quite know where she was, but by the looks of it, she was in the streets of Savannah. It was dark and foggy and quite scary. It looked like Pitch could be in every corner and crevasse, it being so dark. Some Street lights were on, thank MiM. Baby Tooth started walking. There was nobody around, and the scent of blood harassed her nose. She was stopped by a gust of wind, motioning her towards a certain area of Savannah. She saw a big, brick fence and a large gate door. The wind made it fly open and make haunting banging and clashing sounds. _

_Baby Tooth, being curious, walked towards the gate to find that it lead to a large graveyard. Savannah had a lot of those, she heard. This one had many trees that made it even darker. She walked inside and looked around, gazing at the graves and even feeling a little sorry. The gate door behind her slammed shut and Baby Tooth jumped, scared out of her skin. _

"_Hello?" She called, hoping somebody would be there. _

"_CA!" A crow screeched, flying from a tree and into Baby Tooth's face. _

"_Ah!" Baby Tooth squealed, fighting the black bird. She hit it's wing and it flew away, screeching and screeching. _

_Baby Tooth fell to her knees, the crow scaring her enough to make tears form in her eyes. She shook her head, pushing the tears back, and stood up, walking onward. She shook a little, more afraid than before. She looked up at the sky, past the clouds, to see the moon shining down on her. MiM was watching her, right? He wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, right? Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew from the side, sending Baby Tooth a horrible shiver throughout her body. She looked down at the ground, mainly to shield her body from the wind, only to see little streaks of frost appear over the dirt and grass. She looked up at the sky to see the shadow of a boy flying around in the air. The shadow of Jack Frost. _

"_J-JACK!" Baby Tooth screamed, running after the shadow._

_The shadow flew away, and she couldn't see him anymore. A cloud blocked the moon from her sight and she tripped over a rock. She hit the ground, pain shooting to every nerve in her body. She broke into tears. She laid there for a few minutes…_

_After a while, she decided to stand up, however she was greeted with a horrifying sight. In front of her was a line of eight graves. She each name that was carved on the graves as they came, left to right._

_Norm._

_Aster._

_Bryan._

_Sara._

_Sebastian._

_Alyss._

_Jackson._

_Mrs. Hamilton. _

"_Oh…..n-no…" Baby Tooth gasped. There was a grave for each one of them. _

_Baby Tooth's tears came again as she walked down the line, stopping at Jackson's grave. The tombstone was cracked. Just looking at it made her feel sorrowful and even weak. That's when she heard something else. Looking over, she saw a girl bent over, crying in front of Mrs. Hamilton's grave. Baby Tooth watched the girl, realizing who it was. It was Alexis Hamilton, Mrs. Hamilton's daughter. _

_Alexis was crying over her mother's grave, and that didn't help Baby Tooth at all. She was out of words, wanting to say something…anything._

"_A-Ale-" She was cut off._

"_ALEXIS!" A louder female voice came from the left. Baby Tooth looked over to see Mrs. Overland. _

"_Y-yes!?" Alexis gasped, standing up and wiping her tears away. _

"_Come here." Mrs. Overland commanded and Alexis ran over to the woman's side. _

_Baby Tooth was surprised. Where did Mrs. Overland come from? What was she doing here and why did she have control over Alexis? If Mrs. Hamilton was dead, then what happened to her father? Was he dead too? Was Alexis an orphan too? Baby Tooth shook her head. She didn't want to think about this._

"_Toothiana." _

_Baby Tooth looked back up at Mrs. Overland. Mrs. Overland stared at Baby Tooth._

"_You…" She began. "You don't know everything."_

_Baby Tooth was confused. "Huh?"_

"_Jackson isn't who you think he is." _

_Baby Tooth's fist clenched as she looked over at the cracked tombstone with Jackson's name on it, then she looked back at Mrs. Overland. "What do you mean?" _

"_Jackson isn'-" Alexis started, but then Mrs. Overland pushed the girl, the girl almost falling against a tree. _

"_Shut up!" Mrs. Overland hissed. _

_Baby Tooth flinched at Mrs. Overland's hiss. Alexis whimpered and looked down at her shoes. _

"_Toothiana." Mrs. Overland looked back over at Baby Tooth. "You are a good girl who deserves more than an Orphanage…"_

_Baby Tooth was surprised. _

"_But…If you don't leave...you'll regret leaving your mother's side." _

_Baby Tooth's eyes widen in shock. Did Mrs. Overland know about what happened or was this a lucky guess? Mrs. Overland still called her Toothiana, so it's best to guess she didn't know. Mrs. Overland began to leave, pulling Alexis with her. Baby Tooth began to run after them._

"_No! Wait!" She huffed. "What are you talking about!?" _

_As Mrs. Overland and Alexis began to disappear, Mrs. Overland looked back and whispered one last thing. "Goodnight, my dear Tooth." _

_Baby Tooth stopped and the two were gone. She stood there, thinking about what just happened. What did Mrs. Overland mean and…what was going to happen? Baby Tooth shook her head. NO! This was just another stupid nightmare, and everything was fine! Little Apple was a wonderful place and everyone was there to watch over her….everyone. _

_Baby Tooth turned her head to look at the graves again, however, to her surprise, Every single one was covered in fresh blood, and Jackson's…Jackson's grave was gone, as if it never existed..._

-…-

"Gah!" Baby Tooth gasped, waking up in her bed in Little Apple.

Baby Tooth's breathing was off and she could feel her face wet. She had been crying in her sleep. With the blankets on top of her, she felt really hot and decided to get up. She slowly got off the bed and walked towards a window on the other side of the room. She tried her best not to wake anybody up, and it seemed she was doing a good job because everyone else were sleeping, and you could even hear snores.

Baby Tooth sat at the edge of the window, staring out into the night sky that was on the other side. It wasn't creepy, like her nightmare, and in fact rather peaceful. There were tons of beautiful stars and even the big, bright moon. The light from the moon made the ends of the windows glow, and Baby Tooth smiled slightly, believing MiM was watching over her. She rested her head on the ledge of the window and stared up at the moon.

"M-Man on the moon…Please tell momma I'm alright…" Baby Tooth silently begged, a tear running down the side of her face.

For the rest of the night, Baby Tooth didn't move. She fell asleep there, and with not dreams to remember, she would be awoken the next day with Norm and Jackson by her side, wondering if she was alright…

-…-

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this is an important chapter in the story so hold on. Thanks for all the characters you submitted; I will plan to use all of them! Thanks for reviewing, favoring, and following! **


	7. Character Information plus a question

**If you have submitted a character/OC for me to use in the story, please read.**

**If you haven't, please skip to "I have a question for you" **

Hey everyone!

I'm actually really amazed at how many people have asked me to use their characters. I only expected like 5, but instead I've gotten 15. It really changed my perspective on the story and how much people like it. Little Tooth must be awesome if you want your character (or you) in it, even as a minor character.

However, because I received 15 I had to delete the A/N note talking about letting OCs. Once I get most of these OCs in their places and actually write a few more chapters, I'll get that A/N Note back up. So, **Until further notice, I will no longer accept OCs. **

With Ellie Johnson already written about, I have 14 more characters to go through. (And to FrostBitten Snowdrift, If I ever use the park again, I might have her playing around and stuff. No promises though.)

!Before I end this, **I have a question for you** all. What did you think about Baby Tooth's nightmare? Was it just plain creepy or do you have some kind of opinion about it? What do you think happened to everyone?

I'd love to hear from you, but you know….if you don't mind (answering).

ONE MORE THING!

A lot of the Orphans in Little Apple are characters or real people off shows and stuff. I want to put down who they really are down here!

Romana, Feli, and Sebastian – Romano, Feliciano, and Seborga Italy from HETALIA. (Only turned to little girls)

Toby , Felix, Marzia, Nova, Dan – Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, Cutiepie, Nova and Dan (They have their own YTChannel but I only know them from Nova's channel) from YOUTUBE

Alyss Hearts - Pronounced Alice Hearts, She is from THE LOOKING GLASS WARS, a different look on ALICE IN WONDERLAND all wrapped into a great book series.

Callie, Tyler, and Michael – The three main characters from the book STARTERS

Sophia, James, and Pip - Sophie, Jamie, and Pippa. From, you know, ROTG. The Movie. What, you've never heard of it? What are you doing here?

Stephano, Steven, Elden, and Alex. – Characters I've made up. Elden is me as a guy and Alex is my best friend as a guy.

Olivia, Mark, and David – Three of my Classmates, only Mark is actually Markia and is a girl with no relation to David.

Bryan and Sara – My parents (But don't get me wrong, I LOVE my parents. They are amazing.)

Norm, Aster, Sam, and Penny. – North, Bunnymund, Sandy, Pitch. From ROTG.

Jackson – asdahsh Human Jack Frost.

Claudia – FREAKING EZIO AUDITORE'S SISTER. (Assassin's Creed.)

That's it….NEXT CHAPTER SOON!

LOVE INVATERCAT/NINJA-NEKO-ARU!


End file.
